Temperature's Romantic Masochism (Private Roleplay between DeathstroketheHedgehog and Trisell Chronos)
> B*insert great introduction here...* Participants Deathstroke the Hedgehog - Samantha (AKA Summer) Trisell Chronos - Simble Roleplay Commence! Done with her galaxy patrolling for the day, Summer decided to land on the nearest planet to find something to eat. She stretched, and took a nice long view. Deciding to split off from the other triplets, Simble made his way to an uncharted Mobian zone. He soon located civilization, and made his way into a doughnut shop. He was in line--five people in front of him--and then suddenly he wasn't. Quickly taking a doughnut and pre-made beverage, he sat at a nearby table: scrolling through some old book. Summer ended up feeling in the mood for something sweet, and after some exploration, ended up walking towards the entrance of the doughnut shop. Upon arriving, she found that some kind of barrier was surrounding the shop. It wasn't visible, but it was felt: like a magnetic field pushing out. Out of curiosity at this, Summer placed her finger on the field, seeing if any response would happen. It gently pushed back: bouncing against her. Inside, it appeared that others were inside, going about their day normally. Summer was confused at the sight of this, moving as close as she can to the shop to peek through the windows. Slight flickering went off. She could barely see that there was random sperks of empty every couple seconds. Deciding to investigate this phenomenon fully, she attempted to phase through the field. The field attempted to resist her. The strength of it pressed back, all of the power stretched now centering at her area. It was straining. Summer felt the energy, and now began putting her back into it as she struggled to push through. She almost assumed at this point whatever was causing the field was a threat that was trying to hide. The field fissured out, the glass cracking. Simble looked over to her through the glass, a doughnut halfway in his mouth with no one else in sight. Seeing Simble made made Summer freeze momentarily, confused at how he was alone, calmly eating a doughnut, despite all that has happened. He looked back and forth before tilting his head slightly. The crack repaired, and he waved slightly. Now determined to get questions, Summer tried phasing through once more, with even more force. She was easily able to get through, though a brief sting went off as she went past the part where the crack had been. Summer tried to ignore the pain as she entered the building, looking towards the direction where she last saw Simble. Simble was looking to her still, sitting in wait. "Uhm, hello?" she said, confused of how this person is still so calm. "..Who are you, exactly?" "Well..." He leaned back, swallowing a bite. "I am colored impressed," His voice was a mid-pitch smooth, the accent similar to Russian but something... else. He gestured a finger back to the window. "I did not intend for the supernatural to press against my spell." She glanced back, then turned her head towards Simble. "So you were the one who did that? Why?" she asked. "Privacy," He informed. He closed the book, a loud whispering coming from it before ending. "Truth be told, these are quite delicious, which should surprise anyone who isn't me," He took another bite. She walked over to the table of this 'odd fellow', taking a seat in front of him. "There are many other ways to get privacy, sir," she reminded him. "Pray tell," He gave a brief gesture of his hand to her, as if actually interested to know if she knew more. ...is he new to this planet? Summer thought, it could explain a lot of things. Summer shifted in her seat to get comfortable. "Well, for one, a park is a pretty peaceful place..." "That is certainly an option," He nodded with a chuckle. Summer let out a small sigh. "So... who are you?" she decided to ask with a more cheerful personality. "Simble Hellervein. And this one?" He tilted forward slightly. "'This one' is called Samantha Stone. I'd rather be called Summer," she remarked with a smirk. "I can see the reasoning," He nodded, giving a gesture to the side of his head, signifying hair. Summer unconsciously touched her hair. "Oh that? It's a genetic condition, I was born with it," she said, blushing. She was always slightly uncomfortable with talking about that subject. "An unintentional coincidence I am assured," He gave a small flick to his own yellow-faded bangs. Summer smiled. "Who knows? It could be fate for all that matters..." she said, reaching out to touch Simble's bangs before realizing what she was doing pulling her hand back. He didn't seem to retract from this, finding it somewhat entertaining. "Next to intruding on a private 'meal' I can assure you that curious hairline texture-touching is far below on the totem pole of irritations." Summer nervously laughed at that, awkwardly moving her hand behind her head. "Still.. I guess I should've asked before trying to touch your hair..." "I will admit," He brushed the side of his side, "I did not anticipate such a large amount of warmth," He slowly stood up, extended his hand out gently. Six fingers. "If I may?" "Oh.. s-sure, I guess," Summer responded, looking up to Simble. He gently craned his arm over, lightly brushing the side of her cheek as he brushed through the strands of her hair. A slight sizzling was heard from his hand. Summer instinctively pulled back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to burn you!" She rushed to say, assuming that was the cause. Simble looked over his hand: black marks having forms over it with a faint amount of smoke. "Well... this certainly is fascinating." Summer tried cooling her body down to what she thought was a reasonably low temperature. "I.. are you okay, do I need to get burn cream?" "I will be fine enough," He nodded, smiling reassuredly. "I cannot say that I regret." "And to think I would have ruined your hair if I did touch you," she said regretfully. "It would grow back. I would wager that it would be worth it," He smiled. Summer stood up out of her seat. "Are.. you saying it'd be okay?.. T-that I uh, feel it?" He nodded with a slight chuckle. "There is comfort in the presence of someone who fears themselves more than those around themselves." The smirk reappeared on Summer's face. "A wise person, hm?" She lowered her hand temperature as she walked up close to Simble, standing just a little on her toes as she gentle moved her hand across Simble's left bang. It felt cold and smooth. After a moment, Summer slowly pulled her hand away. "Just like mom," she thought out loud. "... Pardon?" He rose an eyebrow, two of his six ears folding back. "Sorry, thinking to myself.. your hair is smooth... I like that." "So I have mother hair?" He chuckled slightly. Summer gave a small laugh in return. "If you wanna call it mother's hair, sure!" Summer then glanced out the window, seeming to think about something. "... I take it there were past-tense memories?" He questioned. Summer nodded, continuing looking out. "They were amazing parents... Sometimes I wished I was a kid for just a bit longer..." she looked back at Simble. "So... How about you?" He blinked, relaxing back in his chair. "Yes, well... I do have a father or sorts. My mother... I could probably find some day." "That.. sound like a mellow history I'm guessing?" Summer said, her ears and tail noticeably lowering. "Well yes, if there were much history to go through." "Y-you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, y'know," Summer responded with a hint of plea. "Then I will honor your request," He nodded. "I'd rather not dampen the mood of such a lovely personality." Summer sighed, glad the mood still remained uplifting. "You're too kind of a person to have that kind of past." "Unfortunately--and with no cruelty implied--you are far too naive a person to not have had a past like that," He noted. "You have this one's gratitude regardless." "Touché," Summer responded. "Regardless, you're still causing trouble to the peace here... so.... wanna get out of here?" He blinked. "... Well, is that an offer or simply asking for my 'scattering'?" Summer quickly looked back, scowling at herself, then redirected her attention. "Sorry, that could've came out more clearly... What I meant to say was..." eventually she shrugged. "I don't know, wanna go on a walk in the park? You wanted peace anyways." "I should probably return those I removed first," He noted, standing up and picking up his book. A mist began filling the building. Summer glanced around the area "What are you..." "A monster of sorts I suppose," He walked to the exit. Summer jogged up beside him "Don't call yourself that, Simble. You're just.. unique." He chuckled as they exited, the people from before reappearing inside. "Well I suppose I am that as well. Though you are certainly unique as well and I wouldn't think of the word 'monster' after these first impressions." Summer smiled. "I'm not so sure about me.. powers aside, only my fur is weird. At least that's what I think." "Flame-based powers I gather," He nodded, looking about for this park. Summer glanced down at her fur, blushing a bit. "It's honestly just a coincidence," she said walking into the entrance of the park. (Do you want to be in charge of what the area looks like or should I?) (you go ahead) (You monster) Simble walked to her side, just a slight inch or two in front with arms crossed behind his back: a finger tucked underneath the single right-arm black and yellow cuff: which appeared to be his only piece of clothing. He looked slowly about the area, though his six ears twitched occasionally about. To their far front was a playground atop a soil of cork-wood shreddings, with a tall hillside behind that. To the right were trees, a fountain, some benches and tables, and eventually road, but to the left--far left--was a trail down an incline canyon-like surface past the hill. Summer took a gaze towards the canyon, being a girl who likes a good view. She initially wasn't paying attention ahead due to it being to the far left. "You seemed familiar enough with this area," Simble noted. "Are you from this world?" Summer glanced back. "I'm familiar with knowing if a place will be worth seeing or not. In all honesty, I've almost never been here before... It's just part of my patrol job." "... A... spacial officer?" He inquired. "Hmm," she pondered the thought. "I guess you could view it that way, yes," she said, smiling at the thought. "Is it otherwise specific?" He inquired, following her path. "It's more like a legalized vigilantism actually. I probably got that hero gene from my parents..." Summer glanced over to Simble. "Enough about me... how about you?" "... Yes," He sighed out. "I come from a place referred to as 'Gino Pla'Tem'. I often travel freely with my two siblings." "Really?" she asked curiously. "How is it there?" "It has advantages, though... it was never meant to be a permanent housing. I would compare it to that of one island surviving game show, except it has lasted far too many seasons and you have yet to win, lose, or otherwise be allowed to leave." "Sounds... fun, adventurous.. but at the same time as if you're trapped in a room with no exit..." Summer's face grew confused as she tried to fit what was said in a scenario, not knowing of the true past of Simble. "Not very adventerous, no," He sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I would go into more detail, but I do not intend to dampen the mood," He glanced up to the sky, a somewhat droll look at the beaming sun. Summer looked down for a moment, pondering to herself, then looking back up. "Well, what do you do to lighten the mood?" "I seek various new things to mentally catalog I suppose. And yourself?" He began walking toward the trail. Her ear twitched as she thought about it. "Anything relaxing, really," she said, glancing about the scenery and seeing a crystal clear lake to their left. "I love my job.. but it's always hectic." "Many battles I assume?" He asked, now turning to the lake. "Most of my problems are helping civilians, from giving them directions, to saving them from cosmic weather... as for battles, there's been a few of those, most of them because there is a contract on my head." "Bounty hunters?" He turned to her. "... My apologies, but how old are you, My Lady?" "Uhm," she shyly glanced away. "It's a bit much to ask the age of a woman's you've just met, right?" "Yes, I was waging on my pre-apology to help relieve such tension," He noted. "Please understand, I ask simply for the reason of wonder that anyone would decide to 'hunt' someone such as yourself." "Well, that's the thing... I don't really know why myself," she shrugged, as if it has gotten to the point where it is normal. "I've been trying to find out what the problem is... and the person who put a price on me." "Hm, do you expect them to arrive here?" "Um... to be honest, I hope not. It's an on and off thing, sometimes stretching over several months," she shrugged. "I try not to worry about it too much, it's too stressful to think about." "I would imagine as such. I cannot personally relate," He commented as they stopped at the lake. "However, I did have ancestors who faced similar problems most-likely if that gives some sign of comfort." "It doesn't comfort me that people still kill others for money.. I guess it's just in my genes to hate crime, since my parents were heroes." Summer replied, using her heat to sanitize the ground a bit as she sat near the lake, enjoying the view. "If there's one thing I do to relax, it's swimming." "We have a very particular lake where I come from," Simble noted, allowing the subject to move onward. "Does your zone of origin include a place called 'Mercia'?" "Um... No, but I've heard of it," she answered "People make it out to sound dangerous." "Oh? Really? Is that for the zone of your origin or in general?" "Well, at least where I came from.. we were a wealthy planet, and sometimes, sadly, instead of helping others, we looked down to them. It's one of the other reasons I get out of there." Summer shrugs, apparently making it seem like it's not a big deal. "Mercians were those looked down upon?" "It was a very wealthy planet.... oddly enough, we've almost never seen war... possibly because of being pretty secluded. I was more on the poor side of the planet, but eh, we managed." "You were a Mercian then?" "I--ermm.." Summer eventually sighed, then very faintly said, "yes." "You certainly turned out much fairer than such a description would imply," He noted. "We don't really have a good reputation there... it's part of the reason why I moved elsewhere," she said, shrugging. "I'd like to hear more about this lake than go down that memory lane." "Well where I come from, the entire planet was called 'Mercia' once. Conquerers... It was short-lived, but a kingdom remained and in every version of Mercia there is a mystical lake." Summer shyly scratched her ear again. "I know it wasn't exactly my fault, but I'm sorry about that. It's ironic how I grew up to stop things like this..." He shrugged. "My people were scattered among all countries at that time, and despised by all." "Well, I could try to work that problem out sometime later than, or is it too risky?" "It is... complicated," He folded his hands. "At the same time it should not be. My people are remade now, but we have yet to reclaim our place." (Hooba dooba) (.3.) Summer nodded, then smiled as she crossed her arms. "And here I am slightly moping to myself whenever I think of my past." "Misery does love company," He chuckled. "But that issue is for the future, so there it will be left," He began walking over the water, sinking just slightly as he went. Summer followed, not seeming to bother to take of her socks or shoes. "I try not to think of the future, I like enjoying the present to the fullest." "I would call that a childish form of denial, but... after some time, one cannot blame others for wishing to enjoy the moment rather than worry on future issues. I think we all have that desire at some point. Pray tell, however, how you would enjoy the present fully at this moment?" He turned to her. Summer was now knee deep in the water, her hand idly gliding over it. "Well... I did come here to find something sweet to eat..." "... Well...we were previously at a doughnut shop," He noted. "Should we return?" She shrugged her shoulders. "If you want to, sure. I'm open for any place." "Hm," He nodded, reaching into the water. A slowy rising sound was growing as bubbles were forming as he slowly pulled up. Summer slowly backed out of the water, curious and wary at the same time. The water settled as Simble retracted his arm entirely now. He motioned for her to come closer. At first a little hesitation, then Summer returned to the water, walking closer to Simble. The white-furred cat began sinking slowly into the water, holding his hand steadily out for her. Summer reached out calmly gripping Simble's hand. "Where... what are we doing exactly?" "Shhhhhh," He held up a finger as they went downard. The water felt... thin, air soon being felt on the other side as they were being pulled through. Summer took this all in, the she turned back to Simble, her facial expression demanding answers, but she remained silent nonetheless. They arrived... at the same location... wait no, this was different. The colors were different, and a faint black sand-like material was floating upward. The water was white, the grass black, the buildings almost in reverse to their previous color. "What... what exactly did you do?" "I suspected this was possible on other worlds," He rubbed his chin a bit. "I like to call it 'The Essence Coin'. We have flipped to the other side." Summer glanced around, taking in the scenery. "So... is this some form of alternate reality then?" "Simply a different plane of this world's existence. Think of it as being in the fifth or sixth dimension." "Really?" Summer said in curiosity, looking back at the water and testing it to see if it felt the same. It certainly had the same general properties and texture, though it didn't seem to stick to her. "Definitely abnormal, as expected..." Summer looked up to Simble. "Why have you brought me here?" "You said 'any place' he replied, walking back to the shore. Summer followed beside Simble, unsure of how to act to objects in this other plane. "Well, not that I'm saying I don't want to be here... but I didn't expect you to... well... take me to the 'same spot' as we were before." "You may consult the various romantic novels I have browsed for its influence on my choice of action," he replied. He approached one of the nearby buildings. ...Romantic? she thought to herself as she continued following Simble. "Well anyways.. where exactly are you taking me?" He shrugged. "Exploring," As they neared the building, it began to change, stretching upward with pulsing lines of energy through it. Summer momentarily paused, then started walking again, letting Simble take the lead. She was sure Simble knew what he was doing. Simble reached out to the building. Upon touching it, a long spike of energy slowly portruded out, shaping like a vine upward. He reached for the door, and inside the building, glowing figures of blue and other bright colors walked about. Summer wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this. "...I'm guessing you're used to being in a dimension like this?" she asked. "No, but I have an idea of what we are looking at. You may consider them... souls I believe." "Souls? As in.. spirits and ghosts?" Summer walked back beside Simble, staying close to him as she began taking a closer look to her environment. "From what I gather, these are the lifeforce counterparts to the people in the light world--normal world--of this zone," He gestured to one of the figures. The individual was female in form, perhaps a chipmunk, glowing like the rest. "They do not seem to acknowledge our presence." "Ah.. I see." She walks closer to the figure curiously, almost wanting to touch it. She could feel the person's essence radiating out from them, brief memories, the thoughts of the person as they walked about. The closer she got, the more thoughts she could see. The woman's surface was busy at the work needed, attending to customers, but underneath were far darker thoughts. Stinging thoughts. Summer wasn't sure she wanted to push further. Curiosity itched at her, but her moral of privacy was as well. She eventually took a step back. Simble walked over to a counter, pulling off a thin strand of the energy. "This seems to be the amount inside some form of food." Summer's ears turned at the mention of food. She was still rather hungry, and using the sun as a source of food was too easy and boring. She walked over to Triven, eyeing the energy. "How can you tell? It all just looks like colors to me." "Its placement on the shelves," He informed. "Organic life was once in it. You will not find almost any amount of this inside a child's toy or a clock," The energy was sucked into his hand. "... A pastry it would seem," He walked over to other thin strands on the shelves. "Would you care for one?" "Uhm..." she looked at the glow of energy. How that could possibly be food? she thought to herself. "...Sure?" she finally went with, extending her palm. "Perhaps you should grab it yourself," He replied, hands at his side. "I am not exactly sure if it won't simply absorb into me upon contact." "Oh.. o-okay," she replied nervously, shakily extending her hand towards the food, unsure of what will happen. Upon touching the food, she could feel the taste, like it was a tangible thing. The energy was electric almost, seeping into her. It felt as if she was digesting a sweet long doughnut. She shuddered but was appeased at the weird reaction. "I... that was... oddly interesting..." she pondered, glancing around for any more energy doughnuts. Various other thin strands of energy were seen about. Some of the cores of the people were moving back, glancing about with short white bursts showing in their bodies. Simble chuckled slightly. Summer noticed the movement, with slight worry. "Wait... did it just randomly disappear from their point of view?" "That, or it may has shrivelled," He replied. "Oh... hehe..." Summer awkwardly looked at the white energy of the people, then looking back at the other foods. "they wont mind if i take one more, right?" she asked with a smile. "I doubt they can do much about it," He smirked. Summer delightfuly took another doughnut, now savoring the flavor since she wasn't as nevous anymore. "This is amazing, I wish I could enter this place on my own like you." "In all fairness, this is the first time I have attempted this on another world other than my own," He informed. "It takes a great deal of preperation to create a link between the sides of a world, but now that we have entered this, we can establish one." "Really? I'd like to know more about this if you ever had the time," she said, looking directly at him. He blinked once. "... I... yes, that would be quite enjoyable... Well, firstly we require some kind of item which we can also carry in the light world that is left in this." "Oh?" she asked puzzled, "and what would that be?" "Anything," He shrugged. "Any object we brought with us." "Hrmm..." she gazed around the room, not really having a choice since she had no idea what she was looking at, so she chose something at random, looking to Simble for his response to what she picked up. "Something you had before you came to this version of the world," He clarified. Oh... I uh..," Summer scratched her head. "I didn't know we were supposed to bring something." "No pen or... hairpin perhaps?" He began to circle her a bit. Summer nervously smiled at Simble as he circled her whilst checking her pockets. "I pretty much didn't bring anything today other than this.. pentagon, thingy." "Pentagon?" He looked over, arching his neck slightly. "It's a childish habit from an old game, I can't help myself," she blushed deeply, looking away from Simble. "Ah," He nodded. "Well that would certainly do. May I?" He extended his hand up, but did not reach out to grab the object. Seeing this, Summer looked at Simble's body language to see why he extended his hand. "The item," He specified. "Oh. Right, sorry," she apologized, giving him the disc. He studied it for a moment, muttering something quietly before pulling a blue tint of energy from the item. A white line appeared between it and the item. "Where shall we place our portal link?" "Um... I dunno..." Summer pondered about this. "Could it be anywhere?" "Yes, though preferably a location where people will not notice our vanishing." "I noticed a quiet beach not too far from here when I first came to this planet," she noted. "That seems pleasant enough," He smiled. "Shall we?" He walked to the door, standing at its side as he opened it for' her. "Alright then," she stated as she walked to his side, paused at the door, took a deep breath, and walked out. "You will have to direct me to the location of this beach," Simble noted as he followed. "It's not far from here," she noted, pondering over something "...can you fly?" "I can indeed," He nodded. "Perfect," she responded as she had begun to merely hover, her fur seeming to glow when she began to take flight. A slight ringing sound was heard as Simble floated up after her, his fur flattening a bit as he followed. Summer cruised over the waters since it was faster to the beach in that direction, leaving one hand low enough for it to gently glide over the waters. She looked back to see if Simble was behind her, wondering if she was going too fast or not. He seemed to be keeping up well-enough. He was standing while flying. The wind-resistance didn't seem to conflict with him much. It didn't even seem like his fur was moving back from the air. Summer turned on her back in an angled upward position. "I've always wondered how people can move like that," she noted. "It involves a great deal of air-control... and showing off," He responded. "I see... If only I could control the wind," she accelerated her pace a bit as they began to near the beach. "You have the ability to control flames do you not?" He inquired, lowering as they got closer. Summer landed on the ground gently, almost not even affecting the sand. "Eh, the main thing I control, yes." Simble landed soon after, taking a few steps closer to her. "You should theoretically have the potential to expand that power to the manipulation of air itself," He held out one hand upward, then one lower: palms flat. He slowly began moving them closer to each other, a growing ringing forming with small sparks appearing, like a magnetic push had been formed. He soon stopped as the tips of his fingers began to smoke. "I myself could easily develop some sort of pyrokinetic action, but there are obvious reasons why that would be a poor decision for myself. You however..." Summer took full attention of this, then looked at the palm of her hands. "I've... never tried that before." "It could be quite useful, the bending of air to one's whim, especially when connected," He held his arms out to the side, turning to the ocean "to flames," He pressed his hands closer together now, a high-chorus of pitched voices trailing out in a visible blasting stream ripple of singing. Three layers of fire were shown, each moving at different speeds. Blue, red, and green. It went far out of sight Summer was actually astounded by the sight. After a few more seconds, she looked toward Simble. "Well then," she laughed. "I'm officially jealous." Summer attempted the same technique as shown to her, holding out one hand upward and the other one lower, slowly moving them closer to each other. "Focus on the absorption of heat and single out the oxygen being converted," He advised. "Uh... right," Summer responded, a vein bulging from the side of her head as she tried to concentrate on this. Her hands began lighting up due to this concentration. Simble's own arms began to ignite, though he kept on focus. "Pressurize it, like flattening material until a sound is produced." Summer done as told, and with shaky hands, began pressing the air together with her heat. She would feel pressure, bursts in minor amounts like magnets pushing against each other. Summer concentrated on keeping her hands together, continuing to push forwards with Simble's instructions. "How am I doing so far?" "Can you hear a ringing?" He asked, his hands and part of his arms now engulfed. Summer tuned up her senses. "I hear it, yes... and.." she begins to notice the smell of burning flesh(correct me if I am wrong) and looks to Simble. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, ending the whole process and reached for his arms. He soon ended his own. As she touched his arm, she could feel somewhat quite cold and...stiff, smooth and layers. The flames were vanishing to show some kind of white metal, white metal layers on the arms and hands. Summer held one of his arms, looking at the metal. "What... did I do this to you? I'm so sorry." He simply smiled, moving his hand under, his palm to the underside of her hand. "I assure you, what I am is not your doing." Summer sighed, smiling. "Still, I didn't mean to burn you like that," she noted, as she looked at Simble. "I guess I wasn't paying attention." "No, that was my own usage of... magic and the like," He assured. "I suppose this would be the part where I explain how I am not a robot?" Summer giggles. "If you want." "Well..." He moved his hand back up, skin slowly beginning to form back over it. "Genetics, designed by my... creator. No wires mind you. Metal bones, metal... exoskeleton." "That's... something," see said, eyeing the arm that she was holding for a little longer than necessary. "... Underneath of course, that is a different story," He added, taking note of the situation, a slight smirk. Summer looked back at Simble's face again. "What is it?" Summer actually seemed very curious about these things. "Were I to speak accurately and scientifically, I would refer it to muscle, meat, organ, but save for the last of these, I would far sooner replace them for a muse's song, and the pulsing veins of a single note's pitch," She could see a slight vibration, and hear slightly less a faint ring as he leaned somewhat closer. Summer's ears twitched noticeably as she moved a little closer to Simble in order to hear this. A small soothing tune was rising up and down, a calming ringing, almost like that of a harp or violin. Due to the music her parents have made her listen to, Summer ended up being lulled by it, momentarily forgetting where she was. The tune suddenly sped up as an arm crowned her waist, pulled her in, and suddenly the snow-white vampire feline was kissing her. Summer was pulled in unexpectedly, and as such, she tensed up and froze during the kiss, looking into Simble's eyes the entire time. Waves of some kind of hypnosis, some kind of calm, was expelling out from his as he looked back, though if this was his intention or simply genetics was unknown. He didn't seem to find it at all important as he pulled her even closer against him for the long kiss at the edge of the beach. Summer eventually went along with the kiss herself, hugging Simble as she closed her eyes. She leaned towards him in the kiss as she relaxed. She could hear the music growing, various instruments being added in until finally softening as the kiss eventually ended, the firm grip around her waist loosened as he let her hang back a bit. The vixen faltered, so enchanted that she momentarily forgot about balance all together . As Summer took the moment to catch her breath, she fixed her hair back and looked into Simble's eyes. She was speechless. He simply smiled a confident yet warm sort of smirk, giving the ever slightest of winks as he stared back. Summer couldn't help but smile back at the wink, still blushing as she tried to straighten herself out. "I- I... uh," she stammered, scratching her ear, in awkwardness. "W-what were we doing.. again?" (ponders over posting the picture up here or keeping it on skype) "Making a link," He replied with a nod. It seemed quite evident that he was verily aware of the potential double meaning. Summer nodded, a little more times than necessary. As much as she tried to, she couldn't stop smiling from the kiss as she attempted the technique again, glancing at Simble every now and then. This time, it came by easier, due to her current adrenaline rush. The vibrations soon produced notes, varying and rippling about but steady enough to not fluctuate far. Simble stood to the side, hands crossed behind his back as he nodded approvingly. Summer continued to concentrate, pressing the energy even further. The further she concentrated, the less red the color of the flame became. From red to orange, yellow, green, and so on. Summer tried to push on until she got to violet. "What do I do now?" She asked, looking into Simble's eyes. "Well separating into different layers would require something not inherently part of your genetics I'd wager, but for now I would suggest doing your utmost to make sure you maintain control of that flame lest it glaze the sand around us for a mile's length. Then again, we are in this core side of the world..." "Yikes," Summer took not of that, easily controlling the flame as she moved it away from Simble slightly. She then looked at the false, and after a moment, began dimming down the temperature. "Uhm.. I don't want to bore you by just making you play teacher," she shrugged. "I could learn this later... and what do you mean by 'core side'?" "The version of this world we are in," He informed. "Though, we should establish the link with the designated item if we wish to return here later." "I see.. So we go back to the portal then?" "We can establish one here. The object... a pentagon I believe?" "Right..." she pulls out the pentagon and hands it to Simble. He studied it for a moment before nodding. He turned to the sand below, forming a small mound as he began spreading a blue light over the object. Summer walked up to Simble's side. "Well... this has been exhilarating so far," she ended up thinking out loud, the pink tint to from her blushing still visible. He didn't look at her at first, a blank stare as he concentrated on the action. He pulled his hand from the object: a blue crystal-like energy, solid, coming out as he placed the regular version next to the mound. He stood up straight... then his ear twitched and he looked to her with a blink. "Oh. Yes, I am glad," he smiled with a nod. "I have certainly landed myself in an incredibly lucky scenario I must say, and I do not refer to the simple world-travelling alone." "I could say the same thing for myself," Summer stated, looking into the crystal energy. "I'm going to have to return the favor soon." "Then I verily look forward," Simble then connected the second core energy to the linked white thread from the other. He then expanded this outward until it was a portal. As Summer started for the portal, she hesitated. After a moment, She nervously attempted to hold on to Simble's hand before walking through. She was new to these things, and had trouble knowing how to start things off. He did not recline from the gesture, nodding as he led her through. They arrived back at the regular form of the world's beach just as a wave crashed upward from the shore. As the water hit her feet, Summer momentarily shivered, taking the moment to view the beach again. There were no small black specks floating up. The water was no longer a flat-like texture, but the vibrant blue. They had left the Essence Coin other side of this world, and the salty breezy air welcomed them. "That was a welcomed experience," Simble noted. "Are there any other particular activities you would like to take part in?" "I actually pit-stopped at this planet just to eat... I really don't know what we can do here," she said, almost sounding apologetic. "Well then, we could venture to a different world." "Really?" she replied, turning towards him. "What do you have in mind?" "Well do you often travel to different zones or different planets entirely? An alien world would be quite interesting to witness." "I'm usually stuck with dealing with people stranded in space 99% of the time.. I almost never get a chance to enjoy visiting a planet, and even then, it would be something like now..." she pauses as she thinks it over. "Well would've been something like right now," she corrected herself. "And I take it actually requiring oxygen to breathe is a moot point?" "Nope! No oxygen needed for this fox!" She said cheerfully, pointing at the sunset. "See... my powers come from sunlight.. I guess I'm part plant." "How kryptonian," He noted, floating upward. "I must confess, I do not posses such an ability for multi-parsec travel." "I see," she said, glowing as she floated up with Simble. "So how do you get around, teleportation methods?" He nodded. "I could construct some form of short-galaxy travel over time. Usually I have my siblings to aid me in that area." Summer moved closer to Simble, in which Simble will feel a strong amount of her presence. "My aura can hold about a few hours of oxygen for the both of us, many more for you if I just rely on the sun for respiration.. that's more than enough time for me to cruise around the galaxies." His ears flattened just slightly at the pressure sensation, hands tightening a bit but he remained composed. "I have been taught to act self-dependantly at all costs, but as I had taken the reigns previously, it would be far too rude to disregard your offer." "Nothing wrong with a helping hand, or two," she smiled moving in from of Simble. "You might want to hold on to me then." His brows rose, but he didn't seem to take issue with that notion, once again placing his hands to her waist. Summer froze up, glowing a bit brighter and beginning to blush as she looked into Simble's eye again. "U-uh... Yes... This works." "Verily," He parted her bangs at the front, kissing her head briefly. "Shall we away?" She blushes more, then wraps her arm around Simble. "A-any place in particular?" "Well somewhere populated," He noted. "Alright," she responded, holding on to Simble as she began to exit the atmosphere. While in flight, Summer looked to Simble to see his reaction to space travel. He was looking about slowly. He seemed interested, but not surprised. The cold did not seem to bother him. Summer continued to hold the gaze whilst travelling. "We have two nearby planets, one mainly cities, one mainly forests, both heavily populated. Which do you prefer?" "... Well we can always see both. The forest first I would wager." "Evergreens it is," she said, happily descending near a village of the planet when they eventually got there. (How long did it take?) (about five minutes,,, If you would like to do something in between that time, go ahead) (Nah just checkin'.) "I take it that is the name of the planet?" Simble inquired as they landed. Summer still held on to him as she blushed. "In all honesty, I forget 90% of the names of these places, there's just too many.... I just name them based off of looks, it makes it easier." "Well it is appropriate," He glanced about with a smile at the scenery. "Breath-taking indeed, nature's artwork, current company included." "In all honesty, we need more natural places like this, in my opinion at least..." Summer idly touches a glowing blue flower, and shivers due to its cold. Up ahead, the village seemed to be not crowded at all, though there was a large amount of people in the vicinity. The houses appeared to be one with the trees, and the lakes were so clear you could see the bottom of them. "I seriously hope they aren't vegetarians here..." Simble plucked the flower, sniffing it slowly, then exhaling, a frost forming over its petals. Summer nervously laughed. "Well... it's about 50/50 vegetarians here, so um.." she awkwardly scratched the back of her head as she watched the frosted flower with curiosity. A glaze formed around it as he handed it to her. Summer smiled at Simble as she delightfully received the flower. "Aw, thanks," she said, thinking to herself if she could find a way to place it in her fur. She then giggled to herself at the thought of placing it on Simble instead. He turned to the public, not seeming to notice her possible intentions for his fashion sense. He began stepping toward the buildings. The nearest building's wood structure was seemingly alive by the way it very slightly shifted every now and then. The leaves glowed with bioluminescence, making the lights completely eco friendly. This building was equivalent to that of a mall. Summer followed not too far behind from Simble, not seeming surprised by it at all. Simble approached one of the people. "English?" He asked. The creature, some sort of green animal, turned around. "Yes," he said in a nice accent. "Are you new here?" "That I am aware, yes," He nodded with a bow. "What is this place called?" "Welcome to Arborin," the creature said almost too happily. "Is there anything you would like to know?" "Is there a butcher shop nearby?" He asked plainly. "Um..." he jerked his thumb in a direction. "The nearest one is about a mile from here... you're on the wrong side of town if you were looking for a butcher shop." At this response, Summer nervously laughed to herself. "Oops." "That will do nicely. Gratitude," Simble bowed to the individual before turning to the direction. "Always a pleasure to help," he said with a delightful smile, turning around to care for his plants. As they began walking to the butcher shop, Summer caught up in front of Simble, beginning to walk backwards. "So.. I guess you don't eat veggies then?" "I do not require them," He informed. "I have no personal distane for their taste, though there are certain parts hopefully circulating most raw of meat that are a definite requirement for my kind." "..Circulating?" Summer was confused by this notion, and as she pondered on it, she stumbled over a rock. Something caught her, feeling quite soft, like fingers and a hand: gently nudging her back up with a brief brush past her chin and cheek... but Simble's arms were folded behind his back as per usual. Summer noticed that it wasn't Simble who had caught her, so her head turned to see who or what did. No one else appeared to be in sight, but the hand and arm moved away from feeling soon enough. "Yes, being inside of in this case," Simble answered. Summer shuddered for a moment, the feel of the ghost hand making her feel as if she was being watched. She turned around to walked forward. "Thanks, for... however you did that... About the circulating, I'm not following. It almost sounds as if it's blood you drink," she joked. "Quite high in iron," He replied. "...you.. really consume blood?" She asked, a curiously shocked expression on her face. "Do you think I drink blood?" He asked. Summer looked at Simble for a moment, eyes slowly looking down towards his mouth. She tries to remember if she had felt anything, like large incisors, when they.. Kissed. The thought calmed her down briefly. As if reading her intentions, he gave a brief chuckle, turning to her as they walked and opening his mouth enough to show his sharp teeth. While sharp... they didn't appear to be particularly long or different from any other feline sets. "And if I bit you as a vampire, or not as a vampire?" Summer tentatively touched her neck. "Um... I'm pretty sure I won't turn into a vampire.. It would leave a paradox for me." "Well, as interesting as a theory that would be, I refer to your personal standing on the matter. You came to the idea of my person being of vampiric origin quite swiftly. I suppose the accent has something to do with that, though I cannot help but think there may some hint of creative preference in the lingering mind?" "Heh... I mean, I do find them a bit interesting," she says, scratching the back of her neck. "Their fangs are some of the most interesting things I find while travelling, but I have no clue as to why." "And so?" He pressed further. "I, umm," Summer shrugs, blushing a bit. "I find it attractive. Or that's just me, being weird..." "...hm," He smirked. "Noted," He continued onward. She continued to walk beside Simble, having a new interest in him as they reached the other side of town. This area had less trees than the previous area, but still full of nature nonetheless. The creatures here resembled more of a carnivore type nature. "How often have you visited this area?" He asked as they neared. "This would be my fourth time actually.. these planets are just out of my normal patrol range," she said. "If it's blood you're looking fot, they always have a fresh batch that they usually make for compost later on." "Firstly, that sounds rather disgusting, secondly, aaaaah so she does think I'm a vampire," He chuckled, nearing one of the people. "It was a joke," she laughed, mentally beating herself up. A lionish creature was in the middle of just opening his shop as he noticed he was being watched. "... Ah," He stiffened for a moment before turning to the lion. "May we be directed to the butcher's shop?" "Right beside this one," he said, pointing the the next building. Whatever kind of wood it was made of, it must've been keeping the aroma inside the building, possibly for the vegetarians of the planet to not get deterred. Simble gave a bow to the man before walking inside. Summer followed behind, stopping momentarily by the strong aroma of meat. Half of the seats in the building were taken. It seems that however they prepped the meat here, people loved it. "Well then," Summer started, placing her hands by her sides. "I've never been in this part of the village before." "It certainly stirs an aroma," Simble noted, approaching wherever the front desk would be if there was one. A bar manager was at the counter, counting through a stack of money he had. When he noticed the two approaching, he fixed himself up into a sitting position. "Good afternoon," he stated. "I've never seen you two around here." "That is a relief. Otherwise I would be suspicious," The white cat noted. "What is the current price for any raw meat available? Preferably refridgerated for later use?" "Umm.. sure..." he said, looking at Simble oddly. "Even for takeout meals, almost no one asks for that... the meats come from 20-60 rings, depending on what you want..." Summer patted her pockets, instinctively thinking of buying the food because of how she was raised. "No one ever asks for chilled meat to save for their... backyard barbeques?" The tall cat rose an eyebrow. "... Well regardless, by rings, you refer to... these 'power rings' people speak of?" "Yes, power rings.... I'm not a fan of them, but it was put to an international vote about a decade ago to switch to them... and backyard barbecues? We don't have them on this planet, sir, and I can tell by the looks of you two that you all are not from here." Summer ended up pulling out a 50 ring herself. Simble glanced to Summer then back at the man. "A strange use of currency. These rings must be quite different from others. I would imagine one power ring is equal to many pieces of meat with the power-output they give," He then realized that Summer was offering to pay for it. "How much time did it take for you to acquire that amount?" "Hey," he said, shrugging. " Like I said, I'm no fan. It's just hard times." Summer glanced up at Simble and shrugged. "It's just a part of my job, I guess... Not that I really need this much, so I usually try to get rid of it to not feel stingy." "... Hm... very well," He turned back to the man. "How much will this afford us?" "Well, if you're looking to eat something like a steak, you can get 5 large pieces with it," he noted, eyeing the ring. "Just a large piece will do as long as it isn't cooked yet." "Alright then, ten rings," he said, very eager for the rings. Simble looked to Summer. "Are you quite okay with this?" Summer hesitated, then looked to Simble as she whispered in his ear(s). "Now thinking about it, hard times would make the price of rings go up instead of down. Or am I confusing myself?" "You know better than I in this matter," He whispered back. "Of course,we could simply take the meat. Paying in power rings is simply thievery." "You do have a point," she responded momentarily glancing at the manager, who still looked confident, though there were now some sweatdrops on his head. "A moment," Simble held out a finger to the man before walking out the front door. "Um... Alright?" he said, confused at what was going on. Summer started to follow Simble outside. He then walked around to the back of the building, phasing through the wall. Summer followed, but hesitated. Eventually she only decided to phase far enough in the wall to peek her head in, scanning to see what Simble would do. He was soon stepping back out with a large piece of meat in hand. Summer smiled, pulling her head out and glancing back at the building before looking at Simble. "How long do you think it'll take for him to notice?" she joked. "Oh, when he takes stock... tonight most-likely," He stepped further away from the building. "And in a moment, my attention will be souly yours." At the thought, she blushed. "Any particular place you want to stay at to eat?" "Oh that won't be but a moment... you may wish to look away." Summer paused, but then decides to do as he asked, turning away. A sort of snapping sound was heard. Within seconds it stopped. Whens he turned back, the meat was gone. Summer flinched for a moment, spooked. "That's.. Wow," was all she could say. "Apologies, did you want to have some meat as well?" By now, it seems like a habit Summer has to scratch the back of her ear when she was confused or nervous. "Well um, I thought we were going to share it, but then again I never said I would like some meat as well, so I can't argue..." "... Ah," He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he looked downward momentarily. "... Well," He straightened back up, "Tossing a raw piece of meat back and forth is far from customary. We must venture to a proper restaurant." "Sounds fine to me," Summer said in an upbeat manner, even her tail perking up a bit at this notion. "Perfect... Now," He looked about, "to... find the proper setting..." "I never ate any meat on this planet.. I'm not sure if any other places are 'scammy' or not." "We will deal with that circumstance accordingly," He replied, casually walking onward through the city. Summer followed, skipping for a moment but immediately stopping, making sure Simble didn't see. He seemed to pause a bit as she stopped, but continued without making any particular comments about it. Summer sighed, thinking he didn't notice as they entered the next part of the city. Here, it seemed that omnivores were present, as the shops of vegetarian and meat products seemed right by each other's side. "I'm.. surprised I haven't seen this place before," Summer noted. "Well one can only attempt to seek out the entire multiverse," Simble replied. "Same as perfection, it's the stride toward it, not the achivement, that drives us," He looked for any tables or chairs. "That's a great way to think of it," Summer started, then momentarily thought to herself. "...Is it offensive if I think of you as wise? Because, y'know, wise being correlated to old and all..." There seemed to be seats right outside of several restaurants, some being under peaceful shades of trees, and one by a shaded hot spring. The entire area seemed fit for relaxation. "Well I am anything but old," He chuckled, "but far be it for me to disagree with you if you wish. I am... educated I would say, of the worlds, the multiverse--cultures and so on--in a very scholastic fashion, though physical experience is lacking. Hence, my travels throughout the known and unknown. That must be also at least a partial similarity to your own travels?" Simble made his way toward the hot spring one. If a chair was movable, he would certainly pull it out for Summer. It was movable and Summer gave Simble a quiet thank you for his notion. He nodded, looking about for a waiter as he sat down himself in a separate chair. "Do you have a preference in dining?" 'Well... not really," she shrugged. "I would go for a meatloaf, however." "I will go ask then," He stood up, making his way to the entrance itself for service. With his back turned, Summer looked down at the table where Simble sat, looking at his side with a rather irked expression. This restaurant seemed much more professional from the previous ones, with a waiter just about to exit the door to give out menus and take orders. "Apologies, sir," he stated, moving out of the way. "Can I help you with something?" "Meatloaf," He directed. "That is the course I am searching for." "I see," he stated, pulling out a notepad. "For which table?" He gestured to Summer's location. As he looked over to Summer, he would see her on his side of the table, apparently doing something. "Table... six," the waiter ended up saying out loud. "Anything else you would like, sir?" "Hm..." He sighed for a moment. "Not for the moment... Do your employes often go on noon lunch breaks?" "Majority are inside, sir," the blue jay responded. "few are needed outside. Is... there a problem?" If he was still looking at Summer, then he would see her returning to her side of the table. "Just curious," He waved the notion away before walking back to the table. Summer smiled as he returned to the table. "So, does this place seem trustworthy?" he asked. Simble would see his utensils and plate moved in an organized style of some kind. He smiled back, chuckling faintly at the organized silverware. "I have yet to discover a beartrap in the vicinity despite my deepest efforts." "Let's hope not then," she said, stretching. "It's really the one of reasons why I hesitate travelling to other worlds.." she began twiddling her hair as she looked over to the hot springs wondering to herself if it was legal to jump in since no one was there. "I take it most of the places you travel to are less than trustworthy?" He looked over to the hot springs himself. "Not most, but some of them I do have to watch for," she sighs. "Boy did my eyes open when I visited my first planet." "Do tell," He reached out to the water, testing the temperature. The water was very warm, but not too hot if one were to slowly work their way in. "It's nothing really.. more of an awkward situation than an actual story." she laughed off. "So I had made a stop to a planet when I saw someone begging for help, and naturally, I went over to them.." "Yes?" He began to slowly pull back, the water stretching with him as he pulled. "Well.. it turned out to be a trick, and I was shot at by about three other people, to sum up the rest of the.... story," she paused, looking at the water. "Other bounty hunters?" He walked back over to her, extending his hand out. "I'm guessing just desperate thieves... I wasn't really a wanted person back then, and I certainly wasn't a space cop either," Summer responded with a smirk, reaching her hand over to his. "Strange that they would attempt as such against someone so powerful," The water spread over her arm, slithering around it before going to her shoulders, squeezing gently and relaxing in a massaging motion. "I wasn't any demi-god back then... bullets were a bit of an issue for me, much less their ray... gun.." she relaxed and sighed by the water motion. "Okay, I'm officially jealous of your abilities." If he had an enhanced smell, Simble would smell the meatloaf despite the waiter not even coming out of the building yet. "I would be jealous of yours," He replied, the temperature of the water growing slightly over time, "but it is best to accept that there is always a superior to one's self, and as long as I compete in practiced skill rather than given genetics, mostly with intelligence, I must train myself to be content," He seemed to concentrate soley on the massaging, though he did pick up the scent enough to say "It arrives." (G'night Deathie) Summer nodded, closing her eyes during the massage. However, at the notice of Simble and her later smelling of it herself, Summer's eyes opened. The waiter had placed the meatloaf on the table when he got there. "Anything else you need? Refreshments?" (I hate you. .3.) Simble looked to Summer to see if she wished for anything else. "Tea will be fine, thank you," she stated politely. Simble turned to the waiter to check if he got the message. The waiter had already written it down. "And you, good sir?" "I am well enough off," Simble replied. With that, the waiter nodded, and left the area. When Simble turns around, he would Summer looking at him for about half a second before jumping and quickly grabbing her fork and knife. "S-Sorry about that," she said apologetically, cutting a slice of the meatloaf. "Hm?" He inquired, sitting opposite to her. "I wasnt trying to stare... I was just wondering what was your.... Um, genetically made species like?" "In respect to appearance?" "Appearance, personality.. pretty much everything," she replied, taking a bite of the steak. Realizing how well made it was, she immediately began cutting for another piece. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:DeathstroketheHedgehog Category:Trisell Chronos